Floral Arrangements
by LPSAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Finland is hosting a festival and invites some countries. America shows up and Confesses his love to Finland? ((FYI I do not support this couple but it's too late to change the Fic D:))


Floral arrangements

There was little more Tino enjoyed than a good festival, especially one of his own design, packed with grandeur and things no one else could think of. Summer had rolled around yet again, setting into motion the annual Tampere Floral Festival, an event that kept him in good spirits despite how tedious getting all the arrangements together could be. He had no complaints over it, working with diligence and clear passion, the end results were more than worth it. Already one day had gone by into the festival, and while Tino had invited everyone he was on good terms with, he had yet to find a chance to check and see if anyone had found the time to show up. He hoped so, he was especially proud of his work this year, having his friends enjoy it would turn it into something even more positive. Finally he found a moment to take a break from ensuring things were going smoothly, deciding to walk around some and see if he could saw anyone he knew, nations did have some tendency to run into each other even in large crowds (or it seemed that way to him) so he could only hope to spot a familiar face through the over abundance of flowers, decorations, and civilians. Alfred was looking around the crowded festival, wondering why he came to a place full of flowers. He decided to not question his decision and looking around for anyone who looked familiar to him. He spotted Tino and shouted "Hey!" Over the loud crowd. A fairly familiar voice caught his attention, Tino turning to spot the one calling out. Seeing that it was none other than a fellow nation he could only assume the shouting was for him. With a smile the Finnish man made his way over. "Hello! I was almost wondering if anyone of you guys would make it," he greeted. Alfred smiled at the Finnish man and began to speak. "I came here looking for other nations...My Country is boring lately." Alfred looked around, avoiding eye contact with Tino. "So, dude what ya wanna do?" He said looking around the brightly covered area. "Well, you found one, there should be some others around. Maybe. I hope, I did invite some." His teeth worked at his bottom lip, expression flashing with worry for a brief moment, but he tried not to dwell. "I was enjoying the sites, but there's plenty to do. Come on," he turned then, making way towards where all the activities were being held. Alfred stared for a second then shook his head and followed Tino. He began wondering, 'Why am I acting weird around him' He decided to not worry and enjoy himself. "Do you plan on staying a few days?" Tino asked, glancing over to the taller male. "The festival lasts for four more, and I assure you there are more than enough entertaining events going on to make it worth your time, if the scenery and food alone isn't enough." "Sure." Alfred said smiling down on Tino. He saw a food stand filled with Finnish foods of all sorts. He rushed over to it and bought something. He got something for Tino too. He ran back to him and smiled, handing him the food. "Here." Alfred said, his eyes wandering, never making contact with Tino's. The man's enthusiasm towards the food had Tino chuckling a bit, and when he passed off something to him Tino rose a brow. "Oh, thank you," he muttered, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Come to think of it he hadn't eaten for a while, so it was appreciated. "Would you like to sit somewhere while we eat?" "Sure" Alfred said grabbing the smaller mans arm and gently pulling him to a table and sitting down. He ate his food, like he usually did, loud and obnoxious, but he seemed to be TRYING to be nice to Tino. He looked up from his obnoxious eating and began to speak "Tino I need to tell you something-" Alfred got cut off by loud music nearby. Tino looked at the finnish band nearby and walked over to it, dropping the empty food container in a trash can as he walked. Alfred listened to the music for a minute then went to catch up to Tino. By the time Alfred got there the band had finished but Alfred tipped them anyways. "Anyways Tino, what I was trying to tell you is-" Alfred got cut off yet again by a magic show. "Finnish people watch magic shows?" Alfred said looking down on Tino. "Not usually." Tino said looking at the show. "But I figured 'I'd like to try magic shows out in my Country' everyone seems to like them." Alfred nodded then dragged the smaller Finnish man to the side. "Tino I'm trying to tell you..." Alfred said gulping down his 'Hero' pride. "That I think..." He paused looking down on Tino, putting one hand on his cheek, "I think I love you." Tino stared up at the American. He began to wonder 'Is this...Obnoxious, friendly, a little crazy, burger loving American in love with me?' Tino looked at him, unsure of what to say. He didn't have to say anything; Alfred was pulling Tino in for a kiss. Tino decided 'I do love Alfred...I really do...' Tino and Alfred's lips touched and it was the best experience of Tino's life. Alfred backed away and looked down on Tino. Tino smiled up at Alfred. Tino hugged Alfred and mumbled three words into his shirt "I love you."


End file.
